Super Chibi Knight
Super Chibi Knight is a miniboss in found in the Frozen Valley, and later during the miniboss rush in the Temple of Trials. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview Chibi Knight is a cameo from the series of flash games of the same name, created by Nick Pasto. She's the main character in the games. After being defeated the first time in the Mystic Woods, Chibi Knight reappears as Super Chibi Knight, and fights your party in the Frozen Valley. She's overall stronger both stat and resistances wise, and now can also use magic alongside her physical attacks; she also now takes 2 actions every turn. Unlike most foes in EBF5, Super Chibi Knight cannot be captured to be used as a summon. Once she's defeated she'll and flee. Only on her last appearance as Ultra Chibi Knight can she be captured. Statistics Before the v2 update, had 20% resistance to Attack/Magic Attack debuffs instead. Attacks and Abilities Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Summon |Target4 = None |Element4 = None |Notes4 = Summons either a Pearl Golem (if fought in the Frozen Valley), or an Amethyst Golem (if fought in the Temple of Trials); if Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Wooly Mammoth (if fought in the Frozen Valley), or a Topaz Golem (if fought in the Temple of Trials) instead. Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. |Attack5 = Heavenly Shield |Target5 = Self |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% |Attack6 = Thunder Storm |Target6 = All |Power6 = 45/5 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Thunder |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |Acc6 = 115% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Ice Storm |Target7 = All |Power7 = 45/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Ice |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 10% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Fire Storm |Target8 = All |Power8 = 50/3 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Fire |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 40% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% }} Battle logic 1st action * If Berserked → Jumping Slash; * Otherwise → Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Ice Storm/Thunder Storm/Fire Storm. 2nd action * If Berserked → Jumping Slash; * If no other foes are left and Summon Score is ≥3 → Summon; * If playing on Hard/Epic, <14% HP and no other foes are left → Summon; * <44% HP; ** If Super Chibi Knight has less than a 10% Defence and Magic Defence buff, and Heavenly Shield wasn't used last turn → Heavenly Shield; ** Otherwise → Spinning Slash (1/2), Jumping Slash (1/2); * <74% HP → Triple Slash (1/3), Spinning Slash (1/3), Jumping Slash (1/3); * Otherwise → Triple Slash. * Summon Score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Super Chibi Knight's turn), and resets to 0 after using Summon. * Summon is disabled when fighting Super Chibi Knight in the Battle Arena, or in the Rainbow River in Foe Remix. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% → Spinning Slash. Strategy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Characters